This invention relates to systems for determining the liquid level in a container and more specifically to a system which is designed to determine the depth of a first liquid which floats on a second liquid as the free surface level varies.
There are many devices currently available which can be used to detect the liquid level of a liquid in a container. However, these devices are not applicable to an environment where two immiscible liquids are in the same container and the free surface liquid level is constantly varying. This environment is found in refinery locations where hydrocarbons are stored or in settling ponds where oil and water are separated before the water is discharged into a nearby waterway. To determine the depth of the first fluid which floats on the second fluid, a system which uses the free surface level as a reference when determining the depth of the first liquid is required.